The Will Of The Force
by Sexy Blizzard
Summary: Anakin and Obiwan have fallen in love. And moreover, everyone is ok with it. The dynmaic duo made it out after all. But not all is well yet. What happens when their hearts are torn apart? SEQUAL TO IN THE AREA BETWEEN DARKNESS AND SEDUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, its me. Life has been busy. No time to write hardly ever (tear). But, hopefully I will find more time and I will do it only for my beloved readers. So here it is teh sequal you've been waiting for. The sequal to in the area between darkness and seduction. This is for Siri T.**

Space is cold. Like the ice that forms like a crystal around my heart. Which is strange because the ice should have melted. Coming from a desert planet like I did, you'd think the ice would melt. But this is a different kind of cold. You cannot escape where you come from, no matter how much you may wish to. I cannot escape the haunting memories of my old planet home . But home is such a meaningless word to me now. Full of death and sorrow. Home to me is the place where you don't belong. Kind of like the memories in my mind. Except I can only wish they didn't belong. Actually, they belong all too well.

As a slave, we had toys. Watto was better than most owners but he wasn't perfect. I was still whipped when I did something wrong and I still had to watch my mother suffer.

Cracking whips and harsh voices became my constant playthings, or more like Wattos. And I had hardly any friends or companions on the coarse and rough desert planet. Fist fights with others is the back alley became a daily chore. And I was good at it. Oh, I was so good. Stronger than any other kid in the group. Smarter. But I was held back, even then. I didn't like it but than again I didn't mind. After all, it was my mother who was holding me back. The same one I had to hide the scars from. My mother.

_Mother. _I remember the death and destruction that haunts Tatooine like a black hole, creating a void in the force. But this isn't just any empty vacuum of space, no. This is the dark side. It stinks of rotting death and pain. As cold and empty as interstellar space. And _I_ created it.

_I_ created it when I slaughtered those children, their mothers, their fathers. Stealing the breaths of the newborn babies in their cribs. _I_ created it when I gave in to my anger, my hatred. _I_ chose it. _I_ gave into it. As uncontrollable as it was, _I_ did it. And so began the degradation of Anakin Skywalker. And it all started when_ I_ went to save my mother.

Space is cold, like the dark side. It takes everything away from you. It steals your warmth until it is only a memory and the only thing you are left with is the scorching heat. And oh how it burns. Burns so hot, it is indistinguishable from cold. And the dark side is just like Tatooine. Just like the desert. Just like my home, which means so little to me. For now, my home is just a memory painted crimson like the guilt on my conscious for all the world to see as the holonet mocks me.

_Hero with no fear. Hero with no fear. Hero with no fear._

It is an endless litany of praise to a hero of the damned. I cannot accept the lie. I would if I could. But I can only accept it for so long. And the truth just adds onto the weight of my overburdened conscious. Because I am not without fear. And I am no hero. If it weren't for my love, I would probably be a Sith. He was the only one who ever cared. The only one who ever stopped me. But even he, I was starting to doubt.

He had been distant lately. Sneaky and untrustworthy. Of course, he always added the touch that made it his. His sneakiness. Who would have known? Is this what family was?

I wish I could escape these thoughts, these feelings. This feeling of imminent destruction. But as the ship flies itself closer to the haunted planet, I can feel the thrum of the dark side beating in my pulse. Harder. Harder. _Harder._ Driving me to the brink of insanity with it's pulsating madness.  
And I cannot escape it as I loom closer for all the evidence is here. Even from far away, I can feel it. All of it. And it still comes back to haunt me even after all this time.

My head begins to pound with the tone of my racing painful thoughts. Droplets of sweat break out on my forehead and my neck as I feel my palms go cold. The temperature is switching from the heat to ice ever second. And I feel dizzy as we near the planet.

But I would push on. I would make it through the memories. Through the pain. I had to. Because I was going to this planet of horror and nightmares to save one of the only people who would make it all worth it in the end. Because on this planet was someone so infinitely precious to my heart that I would die for her. I would face my nightmares for her. I would come back to this planet torture for her. I was going to save my apprentice.

I was going to save Ahsoka.

It feels so eerie. To be coming back here for the same reason I came back here last time. To save the life force of someone that I love with all my heart.

The last time I came here, my mission did nothing. Absolutely nothing. Some would say I gained a family. No. I was just some drudged up lost past that they didn't approve of. Some would say I gained the comfort of seeing my mother before she passed. It did _**nothing**_ to comfort me. The proof of my failure now lay six feet buried under the sand and wrapped in cloth as the bugs feasted upon her flesh. Under a stone lay the body of my mother. Shmi Skywalker. The mother I had failed to save. I would not fail again. I wouldn't. I couldn't. Not this time.

_Hero with no fear._

I would believe the seductive lie. I would push on. I would make it in time. I would save her. I had no choice. I had to. And besides, it was so much easier to believe the lie. Just for now.

"We are now approaching Tatooine."

The crisp clear sexy voice of my lover rang out strong through the ships interior hull. Straight through the comm speaker aboard the ship and straight through my heart. But not nearly as painful as a blaster bullet. I looked in his direction from the pilot seat I was sitting in, which no one had the guts to fight with me over. Not today.

His auburn hair, a stark contrast to mine, was cleanly cut and brushed back out of the way. His tunics provided modesty in every sense of the word but only I knew of the joys that lay beneath. Especially in his heart. I was the only one allowed in. I ran my hand through my scraggly unkempt blond hair. Normally, the sight of him would be a balm to any pain. Normally I'd give up my pilots seat and we'd be in the back. Normally, but not today. Today was different. Dust devils whirred and spat air around this ships underbelly as the ship made its landing. The council stood and began to exit, but I stayed put in the pilots seat, stubbornly refusing to move. Why couldn't I drive my own speeder?

The crisp clear sexy tones of Obi-wan's soothing voice rang out behind me. He laid a muscular calloused tender hand upon my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

That hand. So amazing. It could wield a lightsaber with abnormal grace. It could carry me to the brink of pleasure time and again. It could roughly snap a neck in half. It could also lay upon my shoulder in a gesture of comfort much needed in times of turmoil.

"Anakin, don't worry. We will find her. I promise."

_But what condition will she be in when we do?_

"Can I take my own speeder?"

"Anakin, the council is coming with us to comfort you in this time of need. Would you so easily desert your comfort?"

Well with comfort like that, who needed pain? They sure had done a bang up job of helping me cope so far. Chastising me for losing my apprentice when there was nothing I could do. They never said sorry or anything. There was no sympathy to be found. And after chastising me, they didn't talk to me for the rest of the ride. The worst part was that the whole time, Obi-wan just sat there testing the controls.

He didn't look at me. He didn't look at the council. He didn't say anything! How could I trust him to watch my back? So much for love.

I knew what the councils real intentions were. They wanted to see me crack. To test me like an experiment. They wanted to place more barriers in my mind. But I would not let them control me or hold me back. Not this time. I decided not to think about it. I stood up, exited the ship, got in the speeder, and didn't say a word to anyone. Under different circumstances, Mace Windu would be proud. But why was it still so cold?

**A/N Please review and tell me what you thought! Just click on that little blue link at the bottom. Thanks guys! I'd be nothing without you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok here it is. Just what you asked for. And thank you so much for reviewing. If you want me to post another chapter, you have to review. Here you go. Enjoy!**

The wind should be soft. It should be wafted to your nose and tickle your fancy with the delightful scents of roses and lavender. This was not the wind. It threw my hair back violently, and hoisted clumps of coarse rough sand into my sensitive eyes. The sun scorched my skin and left me burning in the after math.

Even if someone had tried to speak, they wouldn't have been heard over the roar of the engine and the rushing of the burning wined. I didn't make a sound. My mouth would have filled with sand if I did.

A couple of miles from where we landed, we found Mos Eisley. The space port for vandals and criminals, rodents, and scum of the galaxy. A haven for anyone who doesn't want to be found.

Most of Tatooine was like this. And if you knew how to survive, the dusty desert would welcome you with open arms. If you didn't, the wilderness would eat you alive. Even as a Jedi, very few could survive in this climate of people, dry arid land, and danger. And Ahsoka wasn't one of them.

_Shut up!_

We walked through the crowds of people, fitting in well with the majority. We may have had the force on our side but it could only hide us so much. That's why disguises also worked well.

Being back here brought memories. Not entirely nice ones. Or maybe they would have been nice, if mom was still alive.

I could sense the emotions of the council. Confused, weary, and weak. They were at a loss for what to do. I wasn't. I was used to crime filled planets like this. It was where I was most comfortable.

I walked through the throngs of people. I knew exactly where I was going. I was thankful Tatooine hadn't changed that much. My feet carried me to the space cantina. I'd only been here one other time on a mission and before that, the last time I had been here was when I was a boy. I guess somethings never die.

When we walked in, we split up. If we had stayed together, it would be too suspicious. Like this, we just looked like an afternoon rush, which wasn't all that uncommon if I remember correctly. I was one of the few Jedi who went up to the bar for a drink. It wasn't common when Jedi drank...well, most Jedi anyway. Ah, the joys of being over twenty one.

I walked away with my drink in hand and went over to a card table. I sat down and looked at the inhabitants. A thug, a mercenary, and an off work bounty hunter. Perfect.

The thug was in charge. "Alright, we all know the rules of the game. I'll be dealing. I place two hundred fifty credits. And from there, everyone began placing bets. The bounty hunter matched the thugs two hundred fifty.

"I'll place a bet. Bounty hunter, If I win, you have to give me information. Any information I want. You can keep the spare change." Maybe.

"And if I win?"

"You get my ship."

"Deal."

_Or I'll just kill you. Either way, easy info._

Slam. Slam. Slam. Slam. Card after card slammed down with the owners first upon the table. Drink after drink came and went. It got everyone babbling in a matter of minutes. Including the bounty hunter, who was currently boasting about a particularly difficult kill. Unless you were a mercenary bounty hunter, you weren't amongst the groups of the very smart.

I got lucky. On the last round, I got straight aces. I'd won. I smirked, took the money and motioned for the bounty hunter to follow me. When I got him into a room and sat him down, I shut and locked the door. He was too drunk to notice. They were all to drunk to notice. Maybe the bounty hunter would be to drunk to notice I wasn't one of them of I acted like they did. It was worth a shot.

"Where's the brat?"

"Huh?"

'That Jedi chit we captured."

"Oh yeah. Her. What about the kid?"

"The master wants to see her immediately."

"Oh. Can't figure what he'd want with the kid. He said she was more or less useless."

"Well, he wants her now. And he said you would know where to find her."

"Yeah. I left her at the camp."

_The camp?_

"Go home and get yourself cleaned up. You don't look so good."

I was about to walk out of the room. I wouldn't kill him. He wasn't the one who took her. But...why let him know I was looking for her? I turned around and stood right in front of him.

"What-"

"Look me in the eyes bounty hunter."

I slammed him into the wall with the force and gagged him. I threw back my hood. I invaded his mind for a moment, confirming what he had said. I backed out of his mind, dragging two memories along with me. I looked at him one last time.

"This never happened."

I turned on my heel and walked out. He wouldn't remember Ahsoka or this conversation. I was planning to lose the council and ditch them here. I couldn't risk the council finding out where I was going. It would disrupt the whole mission. Besides, there was no one left for me to kill. There would be no one there. No reason letting them know what I had done when nothing else could possibly happen.

I walked in sight of the cantina and made the signal. The council met up with me in a matter of ten minutes. And Mace Windu, the prick, spoke first.

"You left the council, threatened and probably tortured someone for information, and you did all this without informing us."

"Oh for the forces sake, now you are treating me like a padawan! So I have to let you catalog my every move? Is it ok if I breath master Windu? I'm going to spar master Windu. I'm going on a mission Master Windu just thought I might let you know! I swear I'd have to ask your permission before I died. You say the dumbest things. I swear. If you could grow hair you would be blonder than me! Now if you are through acting like a pompous jealous idiot than we can actually get to work and find my padawan."

"You should be grateful Skywalker, that we accompanied you at all."

"I didn't want you to accompany me to begin with! I'm more than capable of finding my padawan by myself. Get your story straight Windu. You and the council were the ones who wanted to come along. I was the one saying you didn't have to. Stop being a prick because we don't have time for this. I have a padawan to find."

I walked away and left them but I felt a hand on my arm. I was thinking about chopping off the hand of the said owner. Let them see what a mechanical hand felt like!

"Anakin, what information did you find?"

I sighed. Luminara was a fierce fighter but she had never been fierce to me. She always tried to defuse me. I kept on wondering why Obi-wan was still being so quiet because if it wasn't her, it would have been him. So what was holding him back? I sighed.

"I found out that Ahsoka is being kept at Jabba's palace in room 1211."

I snapped my head up to look at Mace Windu. "Have fun."

I turned on my heel and walked away briskly, aware I was going to be followed. Big mistake. Do not try to follow someone who knows the territory better than you do. You will just get lost. I knew they were following me to see where I would go. To see what I would do. Why I wasn't trying to help them find my padawan. They must be stupid.

It took me all of five minutes to lose them completely. They had nowhere to trace my trail in the throng of the huge crowd. Ha, I knew where I was going. They didn't know anything. Not the planet nor the terrain. Nor anything else about Tattoine. They could track anyone anywhere. But not me. Not here. Not right now. Right now, I was the master. I was going to find my padawan.

I knew well she wasn't at Jabba's palace. Room 1211 was actually the guest room that all guests were taken to. They would make up an excuse to be there. Or at least, Obi-wan would. And there was always the Jedi Jabba treaty to discuss. Maybe they could come to a head on that. At least it would give them something to do. It would keep them busy.

I walked through the busy streets. Tatooine hadn't changed. It still stank and the people here were still greedy and cruel. But than again, so was I. I was thankful that they were greedy. That was something that I knew I could use to my advantage.

I stole an open motor speeder and took off. I couldn't be giving any trace of where I was going and motor speeders left barely any trail and unless you were directly following the trace of sand in the air, they were impossible to find. And the sand dissipated quickly.

I couldn't have the council following me. I couldn't even have Obi-wan following me. This was something I had to do alone. Absolutely...alone.

The road was very much the same as it was back than. Lonely hot harsh and unyielding. The sun beat down on me mercilessly and the night chilled my skin. But I couldn't feel the burn of the sun nor the bite of the cold. This was more important than heat or sand or cold.

I felt it before I saw. That black hole in the force. The cold black void was almost overwhelming in its intensity. I got off the bike and began walking through the camp.

Bones crunched under my feet, the carcasses already decayed down to their frames. That was when it hit me. My feet never stopped crunching. How many people had I killed?

I looked around but found no new huts. They were all old. So how could they be keeping her here if she was nowhere to be seen?

I walked around every side and that's when I saw through the same hole I had cut to find my mother all those years ago. I could see Ahsoka.

**A/N Please review and tell me what you thought! Just click on that little blue link at the bottom. Thanks guys! I'd be nothing without you! Remember, you wont get another chapter until you review! :) I know. I'm cruel. And don't worry. This will get happy and it will have a good ending. You'll see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Yeah. This is a long authors note I know. But there are some things that I have to explain here. **

**Ok. I know this story is probably a bit different than what you are used to. We actually have a smart Anakin. OMG! The world is coming to an end. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired of reading about fanfictions where they make Anakin out to be just some stupid whiny petty teenager. He is a lot smarter than that. And I just thought I'd let the reader know how smart he actually is, from my perspective.**

**With that said, I would like to say a shout out to a fellow fanfictioneer. Thank you for pointing this out to me. I won't name names just encase you are uncomfortable but you know who you are and thank you. Because it could be confusing to my readers if they didn't understand. **

**This story is written all from Anakin Skywalker's perspective and I am not planning to switch to Obiwan's pov at all. This story is set in Anakin's pov only. It would be a great shock to me if this story switches pov's but IF it switches, I will put something up at the top that says Obiwan's pov to avoid confusion. And I will put it in really bold really big letters. But for now, I'm gonna let you stay inside Anakin's head for this. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I will post another one Monday.**

**Thanks so those who reviewed. Let's see if you can do it again. Lol! Read and review. **

I crawled through the small hole in the hut, the one I had made years ago. It held a creepy familiarity, I thought as I crawled through the hole in the hut. The whole I had made years ago.

It was almost like nothing had changed.

There was still a fire roaring. The walls were still made of dried dirt. The floor was still made of dried ground. I knew that ground, having rolled around on it when I got into fist fights here as a boy. And the ground was coarse. Rough. Sure to be a reminder of only her aching skin. And than there was the post. The one that they tied their victims to. The post was the only thing that was different.

Instead of strong wood, it was made of a heavy nearly immovable metal. If Ahsoka had tried to escape, the metal would have crushed her and left her in even worse condition. Instead of ropes biding the poor girls hands, they were force bonds. Completely impossible for a Jedi to escape from without the help of another Jedi. Her feet were bound with the same contraptions as well.

It was so similar. Yet so different. So similar because it was the same place. So similar because it was the same look. So different. So different because there were different enemies. So different because the original inhabitants of this cold void were dead. So different because it was a different person I was coming here to save. But she meant just as much, if not more.

I took off my cloak and placed it on the ground. I released her from the force bonds and lifted her with the force because I didn't want to hurt her sensitive skin. She had bed sores all over her body. I laid her gently down on top of my cloak with the force, hoping she was comfortable.

At the temple, they warned us that we would possibly see horrid things on our missions or things that required a strong stomach. Each Jedi I was required to take forensics, which I passed with flying colors. But I have never been so thankful that I took all those healing classes.

I made the mistake of looking closer at my apprentice. I was nastily shocked. I didn't want see how her orange skin had gone white, or how her horns had shrunk. I didn't want to see that almost everything that was her, was broken. She was missing a finger. Both her ankles were permanently twisted. One of her arms were missing. One of her tails had been sliced in half. I didn't want to see these things...because it was all such a cruel tease to my pain. Mostly...

Because I could still see _her_, bruised, beaten, and broken as she was. I could still see that fighting spirit, barely there. I could see the beauty she harbored even through her bloodshot eyes. I could still see her soul, laying dormant in a half-dead body.

Or maybe it was just a faint trace of a shadow in my mind that was her.

_No!_

I reached out through the force and touched our bond. No wonder I couldn't feel it before. It was so weak! I was so thankful she was holding on. She _had_ to. I watched as her eyes began to flutter. She was waking up!

I could save her. I knew I could. The hope that she would be saved blossomed in me once more. I would not fail her like I failed my mother. I was going to save her. I knew how to use the force for healing this time and I called it to me once again, like a faithful dog that comes at it's masters beck and call. And like an old and loyal friend, it came to me.

I ran a diagnostic. Her heartbeat was weak, too weak to last for much longer. She had been taken many times, she had been beaten and whipped. They had broken her bones. Broken her spirit. But all that must have happened months ago because now all she bore were scars. Her bones were permanently set in their awkward sickening angles. She was weak with fatigue and hunger. Her body skeletally thin. There were sores all over her body from being kept still too long and she looked more or less like a string.

And suddenly, I knew. For the first time I knew. This was not about failing. This wasn't even about keeping her alive. I knew she had to die. I could feel the force telling me to let her go.

I didn't want to. I wanted to keep her beautiful spirit with me. And for the first time, I really looked at her.

I didn't look at how her bloodshot green eyes were more or less dead. I did not think about how they looked as if they had not been opened in a long time. The only thing I saw was Ahsoka. How she used to be. Two left feet, clumsiness, stealth, humor, and all. My girl.

I could tell from her eyes that she was in pain. She had no strength left with which to heal herself. I had to be strong. I had to be fearless. The hero with no fear. A small voice called to me from the ever pressing darkness.

"Master?"

Her voice was more or less a croak. Not that fiery beautiful tinkling of a young girl. It sounded like she hadn't used her voice in months. It was just as beaten and broken as her body, as her spirit. She needed to be released from this agony.

I could heal her if I wanted to I knew. But that would only cause her a new agony. No one would be able to heal these wounds. It would months upon months of rehabilitation. Than, after that, she would have to play catch up and she would be so much older than the others. Eventually, the masters would get annoyed at the situation. Than there would be a whole bunch of tension for the rest of her life. Or, the council would just do their best to find her a place in the galaxy when really, her place was as a Jedi.

I couldn't condemn her to a life of torture. I wouldn't! But what I would do is heal her from the horrible pain she was in. I poured waves of the force through her body. I numbed her body to all sensation except my touch. I would not have her feeling uncomfortable. I sent feelings of peace to her through the force and I regulated her declining breathing while still giving her the feeling that she was breathing in at a regular rate. She would die in absolute peace. That much I would make sure of.

"Master, when I leave, you have to let me go."

I don't think I've cried since I was a boy. But now I felt tears spring to my eyes. "I can't Ahsoka. I just can't. You have to live! In some way, some form, you have to live."

"I will live master. With the force. I can feel it so clearly. Master," she wiped the tears away from my eyes. "I am broken, master. Father. My soul is broken. My body is broken. You have to let me go."

"No! I will save you. At least in a force form. I'll-"

"It's ok. You don't have to protect me anymore. You can let me go. It's my time. I can feel the force calling to me."

"But I'm..."

"Afraid? Master, no one is without fear. It's what we do in the face of fear...that makes us who we are. I can feel the force calling. I have to go."

"I love you, daughter."

She smiled and there were tears in her eyes. "F-father. I-I love..._you_."

Her body went limp. What little life was there, left in that one moment. I could literally feel her joining the force in peace and happiness. She was happy there. And I felt joy. But... but she was dead here. On this planet. In this galaxy. She was gone.

I would not hear her voice telling me to wake up. I would not feel her gentle kiss on my cheek in the morning and her arms wrapping around me in the gentle gesture of a hug. I would never hear the door slam open as she jumped on my bed in her excitement to start a new day.

I had seen all her quirks. Knew all the things she liked and hated. Knew that she preferred to sleep with her hands under her head on the side turned to the left. Now, it would make no difference.

She had become as close as a daughter to me and now I would never see her again.

I placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She was still relaxed...for the moment. I didn't run my fingers across her eyes. I couldn't bear to close them. I couldn't bear to see the color leave them.

I took off my cloak and wrapped her in it. Just as I would have done if she were...

No. It was because I didn't want her to get cold. I would wrap her up to keep her warm. She was just simply asleep...with her beautiful green eyes open. I could almost feel her snuggle against me again. Just as she did when I would carry her to her room.

I put her on the back of my bike and wrapped her more snuggly in my cloak. I let her lay down flat. I'd never seen her so tired. She must really be sleepy. I rode away into the burning blazing sunset or Tatooines twin suns, small tears of sorrow leaking out of my eyes. She was alive. I didn't care what I'd witnessed. She was alive.

**A/N So guys, what did you think? Good Boring stupid you don't care what? Tell me. I'm just dying to know. Lol! No seriously. And if you have any comments or anything you would like me to change or do different, please ask. If you want me to post the next chapter on Monday than you know what you have to do. Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

**Ok. Don't kill me. Please? Pretty please with sugar on top? I know I said that I would post Monday but things have been really hectic for me lately. Not only that, but for two days, I had writers block. It's like I had it and than I lost it. Weird huh? Ok. This is the story. Read and Review. Thanks guys.**

Her body was so limp as I carried it on board. It more or less flopped like a dead fish as I cradled her in my arms. I laid her on a bed to let her rest in peace. And walked back into the cockpit. I was not prepared for what awaited me.

Normally, when someone you love dies, you would be surrounded with fake and real well wishers and sympathizers. You'd even be surrounded by empathizers. But you were never surrounded by this.

They were sitting ramrod straight. All twelve of them. Their backs perfectly aligned in a tense like form. And though I felt unrefined within a group of class citizens, I couldn't help but slouch. I had no choice but to slump over. Otherwise, I would have fallen over. I had no energy left it my body. And that was when I heard it.

"So..._Skywalker._"

I sat there waiting for them to say something else. But they said nothing. I had no energy to talk or acknowledge what they were saying to me. I was lucky I even recognized my own name at this point.

"You tortured a citizen of Tatooine, you lied to us, you walked away from the council, and you could have nearly gotten us killed. You are lucky we are not revoking your rights as a Jedi and you-"

"What?"

I looked up and my hood had fallen back. They could see my swollen eyes, my tear streaked face, the redness, the pain. And it stung with the brutality of being as fragile as a child. I was a Jedi. I was a man. It was not my place to cry. I closed my eyes and leaned back, trying to ignore the suddenly shocked atmosphere. But it wasn't easy.

The room went quiet. The council said nothing. They just looked at me. Shock radiated from their midi-chlorians. And it angered me, but...but I had no energy left to stand much less talk. Suddenly, a soft voice sounded from the dark in front of my eyelids. But I couldn't summon the strength to open them.

"Anakin? Anakin, are you ok?"

I didn't respond.

"Anakin."

Nothing.

"Anakin!"

Still nothing.

I didn't want to open my eyes. I was tired. And right now, I was going to sleep. They'd seen people in grief before. Why couldn't they just leave me alone like they left them alone?

"Anakin! Damnit! You owe us this much! Open your eyes and talk to us! Don't just sit there and completely ignore us! We don't deserve it."

My eyes popped open in the form of a scowl. And now, I was angry. And I had every right to be. My rage turned the room around me red. And inside me I could feel something so black that it went beyond dark, beyond even my worst nightmares.

It fed my power. It stroked my bruised ego. It took away my grief. It bandaged my wounds and suddenly my battle scars were metals.

"I owe you what? What exactly do I owe you? I'd really like to know because if anything, you owe me. You owe me everything. You destroyed my life but I saved yours. Every single one of yours. If it weren't for me, your precious Sith would still be traipsing around destroying lives. I took out the multioperational star. By. My. Self. Because you thought it didn't exist. I killed of Sidious by my self because you said it was my responsibility alone. I wasted my life away. And I wasted it for you. For ever single one of you. And what is the thanks I get?"

"Anakin-"

"When I was nine, you fought against me coming into the order. Whenever I was right, you always found an excuse to tell me I was wrong. Even with simple text book answers. You put me down and wrung me out from the first moment I got here. You put me on schedules that no child would have been able to do. I noticed it was different and it was specifically designed to make me fail. But I didn't. I made it a point to trace lies that you spread about me to other masters that spread to their apprentices. I never had a single friend in the Order and it was all your fault. You denied me the rank of knight when I knew beyond knowing that I could have passed the trials. I stayed on four years later than the regular time it takes to pass. And I know you did that to humiliate me. I have won all battles and I've won the war. I've done all this for you and I never even get so much as a thank you."

"Listen,-"

"No! I'm done with listening to you! Now it's your turn to listen to me because I've been listening to you for twenty five years. I'm done with listening. I'm through! It's my turn. So, a while back I told you Ahsoka had been captured. You said she would turn up. A week went by. A month. She hadn't turned up yet you still didn't do anything. You literally knocked me out with a knock out dart to drag me back from trying to save my own apprentice. Than, a couple of weeks later, you have the gall to tell me that it was my fault she was captured. It was not my fault! I fought bravely. I know I did and if Ahsoka were alive than she would tell you that as well. I was knocked out. That was the only reason I wasn't able to save her. They knocked me out cold! So no, it was not my fault and I didn't really appreciate you telling me that it was."

"Ana-"

"So tell me, what in the galaxy could I ever possibly owe you? You who put me down, hated me, despised me, and completely destroyed my life! Why in the name of the force should I _ever _listen to the likes of _you_?"

"Anakin, we are in the right. And you _did_ make some mistakes on Tatooine."

"I don't see how you could even _think_ you are in the right. And what mistakes do you _think_ I made?"

"You tortured a citizen."

"There's no such thing as a citizen on Tatooine. It's every man for himself. They don't even have records of who is on Tatooine unless the person is a slave. So I didn't torture a "citizen". Besides, on Tatooine, that is the way everyone gets information. So if your fear is of getting reported, than don't worry about it. We won't. Also, it would be impossible anyway. You do realize and remember that we were under disguises the whole time. And we didn't give our real names. So no ones knows we were Jedi and no one knows who we were. So we can't be given a bad name if that is what you are worried about."

"Why did you specifically try to lose us in the crowd?"

"Because you would have hindered me if anything had happened. I need to be unhinged to get myself under control again. I lied to you for the same reason. Control. Also, you tried to follow me because you knew that I knew where Ahsoka actually was and you wanted to be there with me when she died. I'm more or less a fucking science experiment to you and I am sick of it. So yes I lost you in the crowd. I admit to it and I admit I did it on purpose. Anything else?"

"You could have nearly gotten us killed!"

"Actually, no. I knew that you would come to the conclusion that you could talk rights for the Jedi-Jabba treaty. So you were never in any danger what so ever. You guys are running out of reasons to hate me and try me and judge me. Anything else?"

"You know what Skywalker?"

"No, not personally."

"You are lucky we are not revoking your rights as a Jedi."

"Actually, you can't do that. Thanks to section 7.52 of the code, you cannot revoke my rights as a Jedi unless I turn to the dark side. Because once an apprentice reaches the level of knight, the only one who can revoke a knights rights is the knight himself which in this case is me. And I must admit it's a tempting offer." I smirked. This was more like it. I loved being on the winning side.

Mace looked like he'd been drowning and had taken in too much water. He was now spluttering and confused. Coughing up and trying to get back on higher ground."How did you know that section of the code?"

"Do you honestly think that I am stupid? I studied every section of the code till I had it memorized. It was one of the smarter things that Obi-wan made me do as his apprentice. Ya know, I'm honestly shocked. I would have thought you would have remembered the number one rule of combat."

"Which is?"

"Never underestimate your opponent."

For the first time I heard a sigh and incredulously, I looked in Obi-wan's direction. He hadn't said one word to me in weeks. He hadn't said one word throughout this entire trip. But now, he sighs. What is with him anyway?

"And do _you_ have something to say about all this?"

"Anakin..." he sighed and tried again. "Anakin, I know you are not stupid. I know that you know what is going on. And I know that you have the ability to read peoples minds. But Anakin, you do realize that I came on this trip as well. Not just to save Ahsoka but for your benefit. I did not come here to spy upon you. I came here so that when you became unhinged, I could let you go and than reel you back in."

I was stunned speechless. This was not what I had expected him to say. I actually had expected him to give me the dressing down of my life. That he would strip me bare and leave me naked in the freezing cold of harsh bitter reality. And suddenly, my head cleared. It wasn't about the council at all. Not really. It was that I was concerned for Obi-wan. I just didn't realize it.

"Skywalker."

I turned around and raised an eyebrow, my mind still on my master.

"You will do as we say."

That got my mind off it.

"Why?"

"Because we are the council and we know what it best."

"You think you can dictate and control my actions?"

"No. We don't-"

"Oh. I get it. So basically, what you are saying, is that you just want me to get better and you think that forcing me to see a psychiatrist is the way to do it?"

"Yes. That is exactly what we mean."

"So really, behind that lie, you are trying to know my secrets. Dictate and control my actions. Because you know that if I give into this, you will make me give into everything else. And you know that I won't do that. That is why you are filling my brain with lies."

"If you will not comply than we will force you to."

"Than to hell with you. I will take Ahsoka and bury her myself you will never have to see the likes of me again."

"Anakin! Stop overreacting!"

"No, I mean it. I will leave right now and never come back."

"Really?"

"Are you so eager? No wait. I can answer that. The answer is yes because you've been wanting me out since you first saw me. But I promise you, a day will come where you will need me. And even if the entire galaxy were at stake, I would not help you. You will regret this day."

I was about to grab Ahsoka's dead body and walk out of the ship when I heard the one voice that could always stop me in my tracks.

"Anakin."

I froze. But I didn't turn.

"Don't abandon me."

This time I did turn. I felt so cold, a feeling I was getting a lot lately. I didn't recognize my voice when I spoke.

"Follow me."

**A/N Duhn dun duh! Time for the talk. Let me know how you like this story so far and what you thought of the chapter. I can't wait to hear what you think. And remember, I won't post another chapter until I get a review. My rules, ya know, some ol' same ol'. Ya gotta love em'. Lol! Read and review. The fifth chapter is already written and is waiting to be posted.**


	5. AN Authors Note

**A/N Just to let you guys know, I won't be posting anything for the next week (3/12 - 3/20) . Not to worry. I will finish this story which, by the way, the story is almost finished and will probably be finished by the end of today. I will work hard the make this story have as good an ending as possible. It's always sad when something ends. ****(Tear.) Hopefully you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. **

**BTW, I need a beta. So if anyone would like to Volunteer, please do so. Thanks guys.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N I hope you read the authors note that I left because I have been gone for spring break. And guess what? Six flags was AWSOME! Ok. So I'm back now and I've got more ideas for more stories. Yes, a harry potter one. But beyond that, I'm not telling. I've already finished editing and writing all the chapters for this story so all you guys have to do is keep reviewing. I hope you enjoy it!**

The durasteel walls of the ship reflected my heart. Cold, blank, unfeeling. Uncaring. There was no color anywhere in the room. And the only colors that were actually there came from me and Obi-wan. And we were bleak.

I shut the door behind me and walked to the center of the room. Than, I began pacing, wondering how to begin. Obi-wan just took a seat. He was always uncomfortable with moving to much. He would rather sit down and think. But living in the heat of the moment, the heat of the action, moving helped me to think.

I'd always been the type of person that just blurted out the first thing that came to mind and I went from there. But uncharacteristically, Obi-wan spoke first before I even got the chance to speak.

"Ani, you can speak first. You probably have a side to the story that I need to hear first. So get all your thoughts out. I will wait."

I was grateful and suspicious that he was being so nice. But being nice could mean any number of things. Most of them, bad. But than again, I wasn't sure that I could handle it if he were rude to me right now. I had already been broken by the council. I said the first thing that came to mind and hoped the conversation would take form from there. I sat down, finally ready.

"So...you finally say something."

"Yes."

"Why have you been so quiet?"

"I've been thinking."

Oh no. "About what exactly?"

"I'm not sure if this is the correct time to tell you, with you just having lost Ahsoka." _I can't lose him too!_

"Just spill Kenobi. I'm used to heartbreak."

"Heartbreak?"

"Just say it."

Things were quiet for a moment. All I couldn't even hear his breathing. I was holding my breath, waiting for the words that would damn my heart to pain.

"Do you honestly think I am breaking up with you?"

My eyes flew open to his incredulous face. "Aren't you?"

"No! For the force's sake, no! No wonder you talk about leaving with a straight face. You thought I had already left you!"

"Of course. If I have you I can face anything. If I don't have you I will fall. If I don't have you than there is no reason for me to stay in the order."

"I know that. But besides that point, I thought you already knew that I could never leave you."

"I don't, actually. I thought you had been quiet because you regretted our marriage."

"I would never regret our marriage. I have been quiet for a totally different reason. I just didn't want to tell you that reason because I thought it would be inappropriate with all that you are going through right now."

"Ah, what am I going to do with you Obi-appropriate-Kenobi? C'mon. Spill. Tell me what's going on."

He paused for a moment. Than he looked at me for a long time.

"Did you love Ahsoka?"

A dagger ripped itself straight through my heart. This was the last thing I had expected him to ask me.

"Yes. I loved her like she was my own daughter. I even legally adopted her. I was hoping the…three of us…could be a…_t-team_."

She would have loved that. Going on missions with me and Obi-wan, joining in our playful banter, the three of us getting in arguments, and most of all, she would have enjoyed endlessly teasing the both of us about our relationship. About how Obi-wan needed to grow balls and about how I was getting soft. I missed her so much.

And that was it. It just got to the point where there was no possible way to hold it in. I desperately hoped the walls were sound proof because I couldn't stop the wail of pain agony and despair that tore itself from my throat.

Obi-wan sat by me and wrapped his arms around my shaking form. He nudged my hair gently with his nose and I could feel uncharacteristic tears leaking from his eyes and landing in my hair.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just feeling rather emotional. I feel horrible that there is nothing I can do to ease her passing for you."

I was frozen. Obi-wan was always very much in control. It wasn't like him to cry openly if at all, even if he lost someone that was near and dear to him like Ahsoka had been.

I opened our link forcefully and looked into Obi-wan's mind, making him gasp in shock. Thought flittered by in our link.

The first was that he was proud I had gotten mentally stronger and that I was able to open someone's mind even through my blinding pain. Obi-wan was proud of me. And I puffed with pride.

I searched deeper into his mind, wondering thoughtlessly until I made contact with his emotions. I saw that he was partly crying because he really was missing Ahsoka. He was also crying because I was in so much pain, and he was feeling nearly all of it through our bond! I felt incredibly guilty all of a sudden. And than I noticed something…or _remembered._

Me and Obi-wan had a bond like that since I was a kid. He knew when I was feeling great amounts of pain but it never affected his emotions. The fact that my emotions were affecting his through our bond was very strange. He was also emotion just like he said but there was also another thing that was affecting him. I found it _very _strange.

His hormones were _waaaay _off balance. Obi-wan was never like this. He was always in perfect control but even beyond that was the way his mind was working. It was more feminine than it had been before. And his instinct to protect was so friggin strong it almost knocked me over.

I knew that he wasn't on any medication because even without us talking, I would have noticed. So apparently, there was more going on than met the eye. So what in the world was going on with him?

"Obi-wan, love, for all our lives, we have shared every secret we could tell no one else. Every heartache that tore through our souls, we shared. We unloaded our burdens on each other from the very beginning and we helped each other. Let me help you now as I have always done. I will not leave your side."

"And yet you will abandon me to a life as a single Jedi?"

"I said that because I thought we were over. But we are not over now. So I will not leave."

"You must promise me Anakin! Promise me that you will not leave! I cannot do this alone!"

"I promise you that I will not leave. Neither of us can be a Jedi without the other. You won't have to be a Jedi alone."

"That is not what I meant, by being alone."

"Oh. Well…what _did_ you mean than?"

"Anakin, I don't want to tell you this. You just lost Ahsoka who was as close as a daughter to you. I don't think you are ready for me to tell you this."

"Obi-wan, I single handedly killed Count Dooku and handfuls of other Sith Lords. I think I can handle anything you can throw at me. It _can't _be _that _difficult."

"But it is Anakin."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm pregnant."

**A/N Don't you just love plot turns? Hey guys, thanks for reviewing so much. Each of your reviews all mean so much to me! Thank you. Remember, if you want me to update, you must leave a review. I would also like to inform you that I have finished the story and the chapters themselves are just itching to get on here. But they won't get on until you review. So review this chapter and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Ok guys. You've been wanting it. You've been asking for it. You've got it. Chapter six and the last chapter of the series. This is the last installment in the series. I truly hope you have all enjoyed this as much as I have. This has been so much fun! Thank you all for being so supportive. And be on the lookout for my next story, "The Man in the Silk Black Cloak". A Hermione/Voldemort Harry Potter fanfic. Yes, it's very AU. But it has a much more complex and more detailed plotline. You'll see. Well, enjoy the story.**

Our talk was already strange enough without this latest admittance. I couldn't believe what he had just told me! My mind was drawing a blank. I couldn't think of anything to say for a moment as the reality of the situation set it. I swear I was almost knocked out cold.

"I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yes. We both are. I'm just worried about how this will affect the child."

"What affect?"

"Of having two dads and not a mom."

"Oh, um, actually I read about that once. Just in case we ever decided to adopt. If one parent is masculine in attitude and one parents is feminine in attitude, than it won't affect the child at all."

"Well, that seems to be taken care of. But what about the Jedi? I have realized that by submitting any child of ours to the order, we would be destroying the child itself. We would be destroying not it's body, but it's personality. It's very soul."

"Obi-wan, do you remember back to your original training? Your warrior training? Do you remember how to fight like that? What to do? How to train?"

"Yes. I am not one to forget lessons, as I'm sure you very well know by now."

"Well, I don't want our child being raised as a Jedi. If he or she shows any affiliation for the six elements than the child must be trained. But I don't want the baby indoctrinated. I want his or her own personality to form."

"I know. Already I can feel that Kaitlin is a very sweet child. She will make an excellent warrior."

"Kaitlin?"

"Yes. This is why I didn't want to tell you. It's a girl. And you just lost Ahsoka who was legally your daughter in papers and by heart. I thought it might be too much for you too handle."

"And that explains why you didn't tell me about the pregnancy but why didn't you talk to me at all?"

"I was having a hard enough time keeping track of my emotions. Around you, I am never completely in control. Especially not at such an emotional time for me like this."

"I think I understand. So, in truth, you were protecting yourself as much as you were protecting me?"

"Precisely."

"Well than, I don't really think there is anything to forgive. But we have a huge problem. Well, problems, I should say."

"What is that?"

"We make a measly pay as Jedi but that is only because we don't really have to work for anything. We are provided food, housing, clothing, and anything else we might need. When we are out on our own, we won't get that any longer."

"I know. We will have a better life than we did."

"What do you mean?"

"You are full of hidden talents. And by that I mean your jaw dropping voice."

"My voice?"

"Yes. I have heard you sing before. With that voice, your attitude, and your looks, you could be a rockstar."

"Ya really think so?"

"I do."

"Well, it's worth a shot."

"Plus, you have already proven many times over what you look like on camera. You are not afraid of crowds. Nor people. You have excellent charisma. And people love you. You are already famous. And you are in excellent shape. Living a rockstar life will only make you double famous."

"Well, it can't be too bad. It will take care of everything for us. But where will we live in the meantime? How will we care for the child or get clothes or the things that we need?"

"Because my father is a billionaire. He would be more than happy to help us."

"Will he approve?"

"He'll be overjoyed. Anakin, he's gay."

"Oh. I can't wait to meet him."

"You'll love him. He's exactly like you. Though I must say that his husband is more like me."

"Well, that will make for an interesting contrast between them. But I think I prefer you better." I nuzzled his ear lightly while my hands caressed and sensitized each pectoral muscle.

"Mmmhmm."

My voice was soft as I spoke."So is it time to do what neither of us really want to do?"

"Um, I-uh…mmmm. I-I think it is. But if and only if you are referring to what I think."

"Maybe. It really depends. Are you alluding to something?"

"Maybe."

"Than let's do this once and for all."

"What?"

"Talking to the council. Once and for all. Than you can tell me why you don't want to go "intergalactic speedracing."

"Too dangerous."

I rolled my eyes. Fine. If he was going to be like that. "Bingo?"

"Too boring."

"Bumpercars?" I smirked.

"Your arena not mine."

"I thought it was both of our arenas."

He blushed.

"I know."

"What?"

"Bowling."

"Bingo, bumpercars, bowling, is everything you say have to end in a B?"

"Well, it's a nice alliteration."

"True."

"I can think of several."

We walked out of the room hand in hand. And I knew that if Ahsoka were alive, she would be smiling.

"The dynamic duo returns. Did you finally talk some sense into your apprentice?"

"You do realize that he is standing right here?"

"So?"

"I do not in any way appreciate the way you treat him and I won't put up with it anymore. Also, this is not helping your case. Not that anything really could."

"Well, did you talk to him?"

"No. Reason one, he's not my apprentice. And if you haven't learned that you can't talk sense into Anakin by now than someone needs to knock you upside the head."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now, I will say this once and only once. I will not repeat myself so listen closely. Me and Anakin are leaving the order due to the fact that it is not only a unhealthy place for Anakin but it is an unhealthy place for me. You don't need to try to help me and Anakin find a place in the galaxy. We don't need it. We have places we can go. We do request, however, that you never try to contact us. We will never help you again. And as soon as we get to Coruscant, we will collect our things, take our speeder, and leave you in peace."

"You will not take any speeder the council-"

"Actually, Anakin has been secretly building a speeder since he was nine. It is one of the finest works of art I have ever seen and no. It is not sanctioned by the council. But it is completely legal for him to do this and there is nothing you can say. Nor can you claim ownership. And if you do, know that Senator Amidala will be on our side as well as a collection of other senators. You will not make our life any harder than it will already be. Good day."

We unboarded the ship together as it landed on Coruscant. And we unpacked everything from our rooms.

And Anakin, being the amazing inventor that he is, invented a 3 dimensional solid black cube that would shrink things and store them for amazing amounts of time. Also, it would keep said things in perfect condition. I personally thought it was amazing. Why hadn't the council treated him better?

After I was through packing I looked around me for a moment, and caught sight of…

"Anakin." I barely choked out his name.

"Kenobi."

"Here. Now."

"Ooooh. So demanding. Are you sure you don't wanna take this nice and slow?"

I nearly ripped him apart when he ground against me slowly.

"Anakin!"

"Your right." He turned me around. "This is what you really want, isn't it?"

"Anakin. You have to stop that teasing. If your this mean to our child she'll hate you till the day she reaches galactic age limit."

"Hmm. Maybe. But she'll also love every minute we spend together. Playing at parks. Getting cotton candy. Learning how to try not to commit suicide on a speeder. I won't be mean. I'll be nice. We'll enjoy being father and daughter. Just as I am sure you enjoy being my husband. And since you are my husband, that gives me a right to be mean."

We made our way to the bed one last time. And I was stunned by the fact that this was the last night that we would spend in this bed together. Cuddling. Hugging. Making the sweetest love.

I felt the slide of the rough cotton fabric against my skin as layer upon layer slid away from my body. I felt his fingernails first. Scraping through my hair, a feeling I had always liked. He scraped those teasing fingernails down my spine and I shivered.

He turned me around and pressed his lips against mine with the sweetest loving tenderness I would probably ever feel from him. I could taste the mint on his mouth. He had obviously had time to freshen up. Not that we wouldn't have to freshen up again after this.

As the kiss ended his eyes slowly opened. Blue mixed with the deepest hazel greeted me with a warm feeling of intense joy and love. And the cotton was rough as I began removing the layers from his body. I found it strange that he only wore two. I had never taken notice of that before.

"I only wear two because I need the support. Something that will fit my frame but support it. I don't get cold. I don't get hot. I don't know. I guess I'm just lucky."

"I suppose that's one way you could look at it."

My lips brushed across his clavical. The hollow of his throat. I kissed his adams apple and made my way downwards from there. Stopping at the point where his pants usually hung.

My tongue tentatively gave a gentle swipe and many things happened at once. His breathing escalated. His hands buried themselves deep within my hair. Those silken lips fused themselves to mine. And his eyes burned.

But across our forcebond was where he shone the brightest. Looking at him through the force was blinding. And together, we tumbled to the bed.

Only a couple of hours later, me and Obi boarded a sleek nice looking ship, another side project of mine. And so with our things packed, we walked away. And never looked back once. We walked on to live our great life together and to discover as much as we could in the limited time given to us. And for the first time, when we drove off into what was supposed to be cold void space, I felt warm.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed that. I personally thought it was fun. Thank you for all the reviews and sticking with me till the end. Like I said, I hope you have enjoyed it. Well, that is the end. I will soon post a Harry Potter story that is a Hermione/Voldemort fic. So be on the lookout for a story titled "The Man in the Silk Black Cloak". I will be posting it today. No. I don't wanna take a break. Lol**


End file.
